Survival of the Fittest
by Hero-100
Summary: A Weyland-Yutani Corporation experiment had escaped and hid on a planet that Yautja hunt on regularly. Surviving there for ten years, she comes across an odd sight and a difficult situation. Might contain F/F, F/M, M/M relationships. Rated M for future situations.


Title:

Survival of the Fittest

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything related to the Predators/Aliens Universe. This story is for entertainment purposes only and a bit of practice for a newbie writer. I only own the Original Characters (If yautja/xenomorph, I only own the personalities, NOT the races).

Summary:

A Weyland-Yutani Corporation experiment had escaped and hid on a planet that Yautja hunt on regularly. Surviving there for ten years, she comes across an odd sight and a difficult situation. Might contain F/F, F/M, M/M relationships. Rated M for future situations.

Chapter 1:

It was mid-day when she finally came out of her underground cave. Clawed black arms stretched to the sky and a wide mouth open showing a million needle-like sharp teeth within her mouth. This girl appeared no more than 20 years old and she didn't exactly look normal. Blackish brown hair-like dreadlocks fell to her shoulders and surrounded a human-like face. Black surrounded her glowing green eyes giving a raccoon-like quality to her face. A small nose sat in the middle of her face as well but she had no ears. Broad shoulders, nicely muscular arms and legs that showed she had strength but was not overly buff and standing at 9 feet. Leather like leaves and smooth bark surrounded her shoulders, well-endowed chest, hips, lower legs, nether region, neck and lower arms. Her body nicely muscled but curvy and somewhat lean. However, her fingers were black claws and gave the appearance that her fingers were replaced by black blades, her legs have a kind of black shelling leaving her toes the same way as her fingers and finally, she has a long bony black tail with a spear like end coming from her tail bone. Her chest, cheeks and stomach have a reptilian like quality and colored a dark emerald green. The rest of her smooth skin is a pale tan.

She didn't have a name but she liked to called herself Luna. She has been hiding on this jungle like planet for 10 years now and hasn't aged a day since she came. She knew she was different and used it to her advantage. During her stay, Luna has found that the jungle she lived in was a slightly uncommon hunting ground for Yautja, a race of hunters, and set traps of all kind all around the forest and since the Yautja like the challenges they decided to think nothing of it. All over the jungle she has many hiding places, caches and pits she stores equipment in that she takes from dead Yautja in her traps. Not to mention her nice underground tunnel system. She found that these little worm-like insects can produce enough energy that could power a nuclear bomb and has used these to help power some equipment. She also found these little glowing beetles to help light the tunnels as well. The Yautja have never discover the tunnels and Luna tries to keep it that way.

Luna stops her stretching and sniff the air. She has to be quick because the Yautja usually start hunting in about 4 hours. After catching a deer-like animal with six legs, something catches her attention. A flicker of light and shadow was all that Luna needed to be put on guard. There was a rare few forest animals that tried to challenge her for her kill, having 10 years to place dominance in the forest allows for one to scare others easily, and still lived to tell about it. So either this was one stupid animal or... Luna's eyes widen as she hissed, a Yautja! What was one doing here and so early?! Luna didn't have time to answer her thought as something crashed into her. A roar echoes through the forest as she slid through the dirt. Her tail lashed out trying to regain the balance she lost and she crouched.

"Why do you fight cloaked? Fight me honorably Yautja!" Luna demanded in the Yautja's Language. Although, it had a slight hissing quality to it.

The roar stopped and the air was filled with a shocked, confused and tense air. Luna thought it must be because the Yautja didn't expect her to be able to speak let alone in their language. A flicker and flash of blue sparks showed a, unsurprisingly, yautja and, to Luna's shock, a female one at that. Female Yautja, while bigger, faster and stronger then their male counterpart, usually don't hunt, preferring to stay home and raise pups. In fact most of Yautja Prime's population is female. There is a rare few that hunt with men but due to them being female are often not taken seriously and harshly down graded as well. Being female, in the males eyes, is a weakness and a female will have to prove themselves countless times over and over again while with a hunting party. Luna was curious but wary of her opponent. The female was obviously muscular but curvy. A heated wire mesh under-suit covered everything that her armor and weapons did not. Her armor laid upon her shoulders, hips, lower legs and lower arms. A loin cloth covered her nether regions and a wide strip of cloth covered her big breasts. A bio-mask, dark green in color but standard looking, covered her face as her black dreadlocks fell to her waist. The Yautja had the standard reptilian-like skin which looked a bit dry for the humid jungle, then color a simple yellowish green with hints of brown and black spots here and there. Weapons were everywhere on the Yautja's person, most common was the wrist blades, energy shoulder gun, hip swords and collapsible spear. She stood at about 8 feet even, smaller than Luna but just as easily strong.

"You are female yet you are hunting. Why is that?" Luna asked making sure her voice was very clear and held nothing but curiosity and wariness. Females didn't take to a condescending and mocking tone very well.

"It is my first hunt, I must make a great kill if I am to be regarded with respect. You are big, strong and fast, a great kill." The Yautja said as she readied her wrist blade.

Luna nodded. "I wish for a honorable fight. No weapons other than your wrist blade to counter my tail." The Yautja nodded and tossed her other weapons to the edge of the clearing, still in sight but not in the way. 'It's a good thing I have watched and studied the Yautja's hunting abilities before.' Luna though wryly to herself. "What is your name Yautja?" Luna asks with a nod.

"Yeyin, it means Brave. What is yours, creature?" Yeyin, the now identified Yautja, asked.

"Luna, it means moon." Luna answered and waited in a crouch for Yeyin to attack. The Yautja sprints forward and makes a slash for Luna's chest, Luna ducks and aims her claws for the Yeyin's chest. Yeyin dodges to the side getting nicked as she did so and aimed for a slash to Luna's back. Luna dives forward just missing getting cut and tossing Yeyin off balance due to her putting enough force to throw her forward. Luna rolls away from Yeyin's falling body and quickly pounces on her. Yeyin thrashes making it hard for Luna to grab hold but eventually grabbed Yeyins wrists, one in each hand and forced them down to the ground. Making use of her tail by jabbing the point at a pressure point that cause the arm with the wrist blade to go limp. Quickly using the few seconds Yeyin was distracted by not feeling her arm any more, Luna wrapped her longer legs around Yeyin's and pinned her legs to the ground. Taking a hand from the Yautja's useless arm she quickly wrapped a hand around Yeyin's neck and aimed for the Yautja's forehead. She quickly went to strike a Yeyin tensed, ready for pain and death but Luna's tail hit the ground right next to Yeyin's face, cutting a thin slice into the Yautja's bio-mask cheek. Yeyin was frozen and Luna couldn't if from shock or that she was still waiting for death. Slowly Yeyin turned her head a bit and Luna could practically taste the confused and slight anger.

"You have much to learn. You have done me no harm. You have not hurt any of those under my protection nor have you hurt me. My pride has no wound and you fought honorably. For these reasons and more, I have no reason to kill you." Luna explained the unspoken question. The Yautja slowly, warily relaxed in the grip and Luna slowly release her grip on the Yautja's neck but did not move her body. To cease the other female thrashing during the fight, Luna had used to her body weight to pin the other down. Surprisingly Luna found it comfortable. Taking her free hand she slowly grabbed the bio-mask. "However, I still won the fight and I require a prize." Luna slightly smirked. She lifted the mask and looked at the Yautja's face. It was smaller and more feminine than a males but looked the same. Luna stared mesmerized. "Beautiful..." Whispered and Yeyin's cheeks tint as she blushed. "Well, I shall take my reward." Luna stated with smirk before leaning forward and planting a open mouthed kiss on Yeyin's lip-less one. Yeyin jumped and tensed in shock her sunken gold eyes wide. Luna slipped her long leathery tongue into the others mouth and noticed that the one she lay on started to relax and ever so slowly respond. Mandibles stretched and rubbed the sides of her face and purring vibrated in Yeyin's chest. Dropping the bio-mask, Luna moved her hand over the others chest and roughly grabbed the others right breast and began to play with it. Yeyin grunted in pleasure and shifted so she could push her chest upwards. Luna, satisfied with her reward, let go and got up from the other. Luna vaguely heard a soft whine from Yeyin but ignored it. Yeyin sat up and found her weapons in front of her. Looking up, Yeyin spotted the other female at the edge of the clearing. Luna's green eyes glowed from the shadows. "If you wish to know more about me and fight again. Maybe even learn a few things and fun facts," Luna paused with a flirtatious wink, "Come back here around mid-day. Make sure you are alone or I won't show up. Trust me, I'll know if you are." Luna said seriously and vanished into the shadows leaving a slightly aroused Yauja on the Jungle's floor.


End file.
